


Walentynkowe serce

by ostatniakropla



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Childhood, Fluff, M/M, Young Harry, Young Louis Tomlinson
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ostatniakropla/pseuds/ostatniakropla
Summary: Walentynkowy prompt, w którym Harry ma osiem lat i chce mieć swoją Walentynkę. Bycie "dorosłym" okazuje się jednak dużo trudniejsze niż przypuszczał...





	Walentynkowe serce

**Author's Note:**

> Na podstawie propozycji @sherriane :"Kurcze, teraz to mam też dylemat czy to nie jest takie oklepane za bardzo! Więc jak mówiłam Harry i Louis są mali (pozostawiam Tobie do wyboru wiek, ale myślę, że tak 11 lat max? :)) i Harry średnio rozumie sens całego tego święta. Dzień wcześniej podsłuchuje, jak Gemma opowiada swojej koleżance o fantazjach na temat jutrzejszego Święta Zakochanych. O tym, jak to marzy, żeby chłopak, który jej się podoba, wręczył jej róże z laurką i spytał przy wszystkich, czy zostanie jego walentynką. A potem o tym, jak spędzają cały dzień na spacerowaniu po całym mieście. Harry postanawia, że on “chce tak samo”, więc zmieniając jednak trochę to, co usłyszał, wycina z papieru serce i koloruje je czerwoną kredką, po prawej stronie rysuje takiego prymitywnego kwiatuszka (wiesz, środek i płatki, takie, jakie zawsze się rysuje na szybko :D), no i kolejnego dnia (w Walentynki) zabiera ze sobą do szkoły. Na pierwszej przerwie tchórzy, ale na drugiej podchodzi do swojej koleżanki z klasy, którą lubi i wręczając serce pyta, czy zostanie jego Walentynką. Ona zgadza się i przyjmuje serduszko, ale potem nie spędza z Harrym ani jednej przerwy, cały czas siedzi ze swoimi koleżankami, mimo że chłopiec stara się ją od nich odciągnąć. Po lekcjach Harry jest już naprawdę zawiedziony i podchodzi do tej dziewczynki, mówiąc, żeby oddała mu jego serce, bo on już nie chce, żeby była więcej jego Walentynką. Więc ona wyciąga je z plecaka, takie całe pogięte i wręcz zniszczone, i podaje je Harry'emu, ale on tylko się cały czas na nie patrzy i nie jest wstanie się ruszyć, bo robi mu się jeszcze smutniej, że jego laurka nie jest już taka ładna i nie będzie mógł jej dać nikomu innemu. Dziewczynka w końcu się niecierpliwi i po prostu upuszcza serce na ziemię, nie mając już czasu czekać, aż Harry weźmie je sam. No i oczywiście podnosi je kto? Louis :D Harry jest trochę przygnębiony i gdy Louis chce mu je oddać, mówi, że on już nie chce i że jak Louis chce, to może je sobie wziąć. Louis je bierze i pyta Harry'ego, czy znów idzie przez park (kilka razy wracali już razem do domu, tylko że właśnie jeden musi przedłużyć sobie drogę, idąc przez park, żeby odprowadzić drugiego). Oczywiście idą razem. I po spacerze (zostawiam w pewnym sensie Tobie, co się na nim stanie), Harry w domu uznaje, że tak naprawdę to z Louisem było mu o wiele lepiej niż z tą wcześniejszą dziewczynką. Ma wątpliwości, kto był jego prawdziwą walentynką, a potem przypomina sobie, że “Louis ciągle ma jego serce” (rozumiesz!! niby tylko laurkę, ale to też tak ładnie brzmi :D)"

_♥  
_

Harry kocha swoją siostrę, naprawdę. Zazwyczaj nie przeszkadza mu nawet to, że jest dziewczyną i często się mądrzy. Jest w stanie znieść nawet fakt, że każdego ranka zajmuje łazienkę, przez co on prawie spóźnia się do szkoły. Jest tylko jedna rzecz, której Harry naprawdę nie lubi. Tą „rzeczą” są jej koleżanki. Kiedy tylko któraś z nich przychodzi do ich domu, Gemma od razu zachowuje się inaczej. 

Tak samo jest tym razem. 

Wczoraj obiecała mu przejażdżkę rowerową, a kiedy poszedł do niej zapytać się o której wyjadą, zamknęła mu drzwi swojego pokoju przed nosem twierdząc, że zajmuję się teraz sprawami dorosłych. 

W tamtym momencie był na nią zły. Ale nie tak bardzo zły, jak pięć minut później, kiedy razem ze Stephanie zeszły do kuchni po coś do jedzenia i najzwyczajniej w świecie go wygoniły.   
  
\- To sprawy dorosłych. Jesteś na nie za mały – powtórzyła wypychając go za drzwi.  
  
Harry oburzył się. Jego twarz stała się czerwona ze wściekłości. Przepraszam bardzo, ale niedawno skończył osiem lat i nie był już dzieckiem. Po za tym, miał najlepsze oceny w klasie, więc nie był głupi i na pewno wszystko by zrozumiał.  
  
\- Harry, wiem, że nadal tam jesteś. Możesz iść włączyć sobie bajkę na moim laptopie – zaproponowała.  
  
I okej, to było jeszcze dziwniejsze. Gemma nigdy nie pozwalała korzystać mu ze swojego laptopa. Za każdym razem kiedy tylko próbował go dotknąć, skarżyła się mamie.   
  
W pierwszej chwili chciał skorzystać z tej propozycji, ale zatrzymał się w połowie schodów uświadomiwszy sobie, że był już za duży na bajki. Przecież nie oglądał ich już od dawna. No dobra, od dwóch tygodni, ale to nadal sporo.  
  
Zawrócił się. Usiadł na podłodze opierając plecy o ścianę oddzielającą kuchnię od jadalni.  Z tego miejsca doskonale słyszał rozmowę dziewczyn.   
  
\-  Chciałabym dostać od niego róże. Najlepiej z kartką walentynkową. Myślisz, że dołączy kartkę? Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to już jutro. – paplała jego siostra nie pozwalając koleżance dojść do głosu. – Wiesz, co marzy mi się najbardziej? Żeby w końcu zapytał mnie, czy zostanę jego walentynką. Przy wszystkich. Wiem, że Melanie zrzedłaby mina. A Daniel i ja bylibyśmy jak David z Natalie.   
  
\- David nie spytał o to Natalie.   
  
\- Ale całowali się na scenie przy zapełnionej widowni.   
  
\- Bo ktoś rozsunął kurtynę. Przez przypadek. Po za tym mieli wtedy Święta Bożego Narodzenia, nie walentynki.   
  
\- Ale później całowali się na lotnisku. I nie powiesz mi, że to był przypadek. Doskonale wiedzieli, że papsy robią im zdjęcia.   
  
\- Daj spokój. I tak wiem, że porównujesz Daniela do Davida tylko dlatego, że lecisz na Hugh’a Grant’a.   
  
\- Wcale, że nie! – jest prawie pewien, że jego zirytowana siostra tupnęła teraz nogą. – Okej, może trochę. Urgh, naprawdę zaczynam się zastanawiać nad znalezieniem nowej przyjaciółki. Czasami myślę, że nawet Melanie mogłaby być lepsza od ciebie.   
  
\- Och? A czy Melanie zapytałaby jak tam twoja poprzednia randka? Bo właśnie chciałam zapytać, ale jeśli wolisz opowiedzieć o tym Mel…  
  
\- Okej, poddaję się. Wiesz, że to ciebie lubię najbardziej. Nikomu innemu nie opowiedziałabym o tym jak cały dzień spacerowaliśmy po mieście. Na początku zabrał mnie do wesołego miasteczka. Było cudownie, naprawdę. Potem poszliśmy do restauracji, a na koniec wybraliśmy się do parku. Przez prawie cały ten czas trzymał mnie za rękę i prawił komplementy. Myślałam, że mnie pocałuje, ale… - opowiadała dalej, ale Harry przestał skupiać się na rozmowie.   
  
Podniósł się z podłogi z głośno bijącym sercem.   
  
_Więc to tak!_  
  
Święto zakochanych miało być już jutro. I musiał zdążyć przygotować coś z tej okazji. W końcu, chyba każdy dorosły świętował tego dnia?   
  
♥♥

Chwycił nożyczki i białą kartkę papieru. Nigdy wcześniej nie zobaczyłbyś go skupionego tak bardzo jak teraz. Starał się zrobić wszystko jak najlepiej. Miał przecież podarować to osobie, którą lubił najbardziej i chciał, żeby jej się spodobało.   
  
Sprawa okazała się być jednak trochę zbyt trudna. Harry uwielbiał rysować, ale wycinanie nigdy nie wychodziło mu za dobrze.   
  
_Nareszcie!_ – ucieszył się kiedy w końcu udało mu się wyciąć w miarę równe serce.   
  
Wokół niego leżał teraz rozrzucony stos papieru. Wszędzie walały się pogniecione kartki, ale to nie tak, że się tym przejmował. Jeszcze nie skończył swojego zadania.   
  
Uświadomił sobie, że samo serce nie wystarczy.   
  
Gemma wspominała coś przecież o różach. I tutaj pojawiał się kolejny problem, ponieważ nie miał kwiatka. Był pewien, że o tej porze nie znajdzie żadnego w ogródku (nie był przecież głupi!), a jego mama miała wrócić dzisiaj później, więc na pewno nie zdążyliby żadnego kupić.   
  
_Uch. Dlaczego bycie ośmiolatkiem było takie trudne?_ Prawie zaczął zastanawiać się nad tym, czy dorastanie było dobrym pomysłem. Nie dość, że musiał porzucić swoje ukochane roboty i przestać oglądać bajki, to jeszcze musiał robić rzeczy, które wydają się być niemożliwe do wykonania. Przynajmniej nie dla niego.   
  
_Chwila!  
  
Może i nie mógł mieć prawdziwych róży, ale mógł przecież je narysować!   
_  
Nie zastanawiając się dłużej wyjął z pudełka swoje kredki.   
  
Zaczął od narysowania kółka, które miało stanowić środek kwiatka. Potem przyszła kolej na płatki. I nawet jeśli każdy z nich był innej długości, nikt nie może go winić. Wszyscy wiedzą, że każdy płatek śniegu jest inny, więc z płatkami kwiatków na pewno było podobnie. Harry jest tego pewien, bo to przecież logiczne.    
  
Roślina wyszła mu trochę większa niż zamierzał, zajmowała niemal całą prawą stronę serca.   
  
_Trudno_ \- stwierdził. Jedna piękna róża jest lepsza, niż dziesięć brzydkich.   
  
Okej, w porządku. Kwiatek może nie do końca wyglądał na różę, nawet on był w stanie to stwierdzić, ale nadal wyglądał jak kwiatek, więc było dobrze. Dla niego i tak była piękna i miał nadzieję, że obdarowana przez niego dziewczynka również ją doceni. 

♥♥♥

Tego dnia był tak podekscytowany, że nie mógł usnąć. Udało mu się to po jakiejś godzinie i to dopiero po wyciągnięciu z szafy Pana Misia i przytuleniu go do siebie.   
  
_Ostatni raz_ – pomyślał. Jutro Pan Miś znowu wyląduje w szafie. Od jutra będzie miał kogoś innego do przytulania. Kogoś, z kim będzie mógł bawić się w chowanego, grać w berka, biegać i spacerować po parku trzymając się za ręce.   
  
Od jutro będzie szczęśliwy tak bardzo jak Gemma. 

♥♥♥♥

Ranek okazał się rozczarowujący. Zamiast szczęścia, przyniósł mu kolejny problem, ale Harry nie zamierzał się przejmować.   
  
Kiedy szedł rano z Gemmą do szkoły i nagle na ich drodze pojawił się Daniel od razu wiedział co się święci. Tak jak przypuszczał, jego siostra zamiast iść dalej z nim, wolała wlec się z tyłu z wysokim chłopakiem.   
  
Ale okej, to nie tak, że nie mógł iść sam. Nie potrzebował jej towarzystwa.   
Co prawda wolał iść z kimś, bo wtedy nie był tak znudzony, ale ten raz mógł przeżyć.   
  
Musiał przyznać, że czuł się trochę głupio z parą flirtującą za nim, ale co mógł poradzić? Na szczęście droga nie była długa.   
  
\- Bu! – rozległo się za jego plecami i Harry już wiedział, do kogo należy ten głos.   
Louis. 

♥♥♥♥♥

Harry uwielbiał Louisa. Starszy chłopiec zawsze był dla niego miły. Bronił go przed swoimi kolegami, którzy bywali złośliwi, odprowadzał go do domu i nawet dzielił się z nim żelkami.   
  
Lubił spędzać z nim czas. Mogli robić cokolwiek, naprawdę. Ale mogli też nie robić nic i nawet to mu nie przeszkadzało. Z Louisem nawet nuda nie była nudna.   
  
Dochodzili już prawie do szkoły, kiedy zdecydował zapytać się o strój chłopca.  
  
Słyszał, jak Gemma wcześniej śmiała się z Louisa, ale według niego wyglądał uroczo.   
  
\- Dlaczego ubrałeś się na czerwono?   
  
\- Dzisiaj są walentynki,  a ja jestem wielkim sercem.   
  
Harry mógł powiedzieć mu, że tylko w Halloween nosi się przebrania, ale nie chciał sprawiać mu przykrości.   
  
Po za tym, Louis naprawdę się postarał. Nawet jego szelki były czerwone. 

♥♥♥♥♥♥

O tym, że jego plan wcale nie był taki doskonały przekonał się dopiero docierając do szkoły.   
  
Myślał, że dokładnie zaplanował wszystko, ale najwidoczniej zapomniał o najważniejszej rzeczy. Nie zdecydował komu powinien oddać swoją laurkę.   
  
Pierwszą osobą, o której pomyślał była Taylor. Spośród wszystkich dziewczyn to właśnie z nią najczęściej spędzał czas. Tylko, że Taylor była właściwie bardziej jak chłopak. Niemal codziennie bawiła się z nimi w piratów, albo jeździła samochodami. Spędzała przerwy z nimi, zamiast z dziewczynami. Po za tym, Harry jeszcze nigdy nie widział jej w sukience.  I nawet miała na imię tak samo, jak Taylor z trzeciej klasy, który był chłopakiem, tego był pewien.   
  
\- Cześć Harry! – przechodząca obok Emma uśmiechnęła się do niego. I Harry już wiedział. To powinna być ona. 

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Chyba każdy lubił Emmę. Emma była najładniejszą dziewczyną w klasie (tak przynajmniej twierdzili jego koledzy, którzy naprawdę nie przepadali za dziewczynami, więc to musiało coś znaczyć) i zawsze była otoczona przez wianuszek swoich koleżanek.   
  
To nie tak, że Harry był nieśmiały, ale one stanowiły dla niego pewien problem.   
  
Co jeśli Emma odrzuci go przy nich, a potem będą cały czas z niego żartowały?   
  
W  końcu cała szkoła się o tym dowie i już wszyscy będą się z niego śmiali…   
  
Nie, nie mógł tego zrobić. 

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Zrobił to.   
  
Zebrał się na odwagę i podszedł do niej na drugiej przerwie.   
  
Czuł się trochę dziwnie, pytając „czy zostanie jego walentynką”, ale kiedy tylko się zgodziła na jego twarzy od razu pojawił się uśmiech. 

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Uśmiech Harry’ego słabł z każdą kolejną przerwą. Trochę inaczej to sobie wyobrażał. Myślał, że Emma poświęci mu więcej swojej uwagi, a tymczasem cały czas siedziała ze swoimi koleżankami.  
  
Próbował zrobić wszystko, żeby spędziła z nim trochę czasu, ale ciągle go ignorowała.   
  
Nie przyjęła nawet pianek, które jej proponował, a Harry wiedział, że Emma je uwielbia.   
  
_\-  Dlaczego to wszystko musi być takie trudne?_ – pomyślał ponownie. 

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Kiedy dzwonek obwieścił zakończenie ostatniej lekcji, wszyscy od razu zerwali się z ławek.   
  
Harry patrzył na roześmiane twarze kolegów i czuł się jeszcze gorzej.   
  
Żałował, że podarował laurkę Emmie.   
  
Kiedy tylko zobaczył ją w szatni, nie wahał się ani chwili. Podszedł do niej starając się powstrzymać łzy.   
  
\- Nie chcę, żebyś była już moją walentynką. Oddaj mi moje serce – nie zauważył tego, jak żałośnie brzmiał. Nie możecie go za to winić. Teraz chciał tylko iść, zamknąć się w swoim pokoju, z dala od wszystkich dziewczyn i po prostu pójść spać.   
  
Już nawet nie chciał być dorosłym.   
  
Bycie dorosłym go przerosło.   
  
\- Proszę bardzo! Nie chcę nią już dłużej być! – wykrzyczała po wygrzebaniu z plecaka jego laurki.   
  
A raczej czegoś, co wcześniej nią było.   
  
Serce, które trzymała było całe pogniecione. Mógł nawet dostrzec, że po prawej stronie było trochę naderwane. „Róży” brakowało jednego z płatków.   
  
Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Jak mogła zniszczyć jego serce?   
  
Było mu tak smutno, że nie był w stanie się ruszyć.   
  
Nie wiedział jak długo tak stał, ale dziewczynka przed nim najwidoczniej zaczynała się niecierpliwić.   
  
\- Dalej, Harry. Nie mam całego dnia.   
  
I zrzuciła je na podłogę odwracając się na pięcie i odchodząc z koleżankami.   
Harry obserwował, jak kartka powoli opada na ziemię. 

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

\- Wszystko w porządku? To chyba twoje… - niebieskooki podniósł laurkę. – Harry?  
  
\- Już jej nie potrzebuję. Możesz ją sobie wziąć. I tak już do niczego się nie nadaje – przygnębiony nadal patrzył w dół.   
  
Była w takim złym stanie, że już nie mógł podarować jej nikomu innemu.   
  
A nie było sensu robienia nowej.   
  
 - Dziękuję Harry. Jest piękna.   
  
_I czekaj, co?_  
  
\- Nie jest. Przecież jest cała zniszczona.   
  
\- Może. Ale i tak mi się podoba, ponieważ to ty ją zrobiłeś.   
  
Harry nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć.  
  
\-  Okej, Harold. Myślę, że teraz powinniśmy stąd jak najszybciej wyjść. Nie chcesz chyba całego dnia spędzić w szkole?  - zapytał, a Harry pospiesznie kiwnął głową na „nie”. – Mam nadzieję, że idziesz dzisiaj przez park? – złapał jego rękę nie czekając na odpowiedź i pociągnął go w kierunku wyjścia z placówki. 

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Harry zauważył, że coś jest nie tak dopiero w połowie drogi.  
  
Nie nazwałby tego czymś złym, raczej dziwnym. Nowym.   
  
Dostrzegł, że Louis do tej pory nie puścił jego ręki , ale właściwie mu to nie przeszkadzało.   
  
Było całkiem przyjemnie. Lubił to, jak ciepła była dłoń Louisa. Nie miał nawet nic przeciwko temu, że była trochę większa od tej jego. 

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Kiedy minęli już dom starszego chłopca, ale dalej szli razem, ponieważ tamten postanowił go odprowadzić, doznał kolejnego olśnienia.   
  
\- Louis? Dlaczego rano byłeś w parku? Przecież park jest po drugiej stronie od twojego domu i nie jest na twojej drodze do szkoły…  
  
Jego towarzysz tylko się zarumienił. 

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Nie wiedział, co robić. Był strasznie zmęczony, ale było zbyt wcześnie na pójście spać.   
  
Jego mama nie wróciła jeszcze z pracy, a Gemma była na kolejnej randce z Danielem.   
  
Mógłby pooglądać telewizję, ale o tej godzinie leciały same babskie programy.   
Zabawa samemu, też nie brzmiała najlepiej, więc musiał przyznać jedno: nudził się.   
  
14 lutego był takim beznadziejnym dniem…   
  
Myślał, że będzie fajnie i tak bardzo się mylił. Zamiast spędzać z kimś czas w wesołym miasteczku, jak to wcześniej robiła jego siostra siedział na podłodze i rozmyślał.   
  
Emma okazała się być taka głupia. Właściwie – wszystkie dziewczyny były głupie. Nie chciał już nigdy widzieć jej, ani jej chichoczących koleżanek.   
  
Dlaczego dziewczynki nie mogły być takie jak chłopcy?   
  
Jak Louis, na przykład.   
  
_Dlaczego wszyscy nie mogli być jak Louis?  
_  
Louis nie postąpiłby z nim tak źle. On zawsze się o niego troszczył i starał się mu pomóc. Nigdy nie zniszczyłby czegoś, nad czym Harry tak ciężko pracował.   
  
Louis był jak słońce. Potrafił rozświetlić każdy jego dzień.   
  
Tak naprawdę, to właśnie jego lubił najbardziej. Jego, nie żadną Taylor czy Emmę.   
  
Tylko, że Lou był chłopcem, więc nie mógł zostać jego walentynką.   
  
Rozmyślał nad tym przez chwilę i nagle przypomniały mu się słowa mamy.   
  
_Miłość nie ma barier. Miłość jest dla każdego. Jeśli kogoś kochasz, nic innego nie ma znaczenia_ – mówiła. Pamięta to doskonale, ponieważ tak też zaczynała się jego rola w przedstawieniu, które zorganizowali dla dziadków z okazji rocznicy ślubu.  
  
Ale tak naprawdę to nie rozumiał tych słów.   
  
_Jeśli kogoś bardzo lubisz_ – tłumaczyła mu mama. – _Jeśli kogoś bardzo lubisz, to nie ma znaczenia jaki jest. Może być chłopcem, albo dziewczynką. Może być wysoki, albo niski. Może różnić się od ciebie wieloma rzeczami, nawet kolorem skóry, ale to nie ma znaczenia. Jeśli ten ktoś potrafi wywołać uśmiech na twojej twarzy, to znaczy, że jest cenniejszy niż wszystkie skarby świata. A ponieważ o wszystkie skarby trzeba dbać, więc o tego kogoś powinieneś troszczyć się tym bardziej.  
_  
I Harry chciał.  Chciał troszczyć się o starszego chłopca tak, jak on troszczył się o niego.   
  
To właśnie Louis powinien otrzymać jego serce. Louis, nie Emma.   
  
_Louis sam je sobie wziął_ – uświadomił sobie po chwili. Zrobiło mu się trochę głupio, ponieważ powinien otrzymać je od razu, ale z drugiej strony… Ucieszył się, że teraz to właśnie do niego należy jego serce. 

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Chociaż minęło już tyle lat Louis dalej posiada serce Harry’ego. Nie tylko z papieru, lecz także to prawdziwe.   
  
Louis posiada serce Harry’ego, a Harry posiada serce Louisa.   
  
I wszystko jest takie, jakie powinno być od początku.   
  
_Bo każdy wie, że zostali dla siebie stworzeni._

♥♥♥           


End file.
